And then there were five rewrite
by firecrackerinthedark
Summary: Set during the first season, The team take on a new member. But she's not your avarage new mutant. She's half feral, half elemental. How will Alex adjust to her new life at sanctuary?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X or any of the its characters, this story and the new characters are mine however and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Note:** this story was originally posted back in 2005, I have since took another look at it spell checked and done some rewriting, I hope there are still some mutant x fan's around to enjoy it and i will be adding a banner to my profile page shortly.

**Teaser**

It was nine o'clock when Alex walked into the bar where she worked. The first thing she noticed was how busy the place was. In the three years she had worked there she had never seen it this crowded especially on a weeknight. A small smile crept on to her face as she thought how happy Denny must be about all this, a smile which soon disappeared as she realized how long it would take her to reach the bar.

It had taken her ten minutes but she had finally made it to bar intact, where she was met with smiles from Sam and Jeff who unlike her didn't have the night off. As she walked behind the bar she noticed two men in suits watching her from the opposite end of the bar, she didn't like the feeling she got from those two but she shrugged it off anyway.

"Chill Alex they're just two buddies having a drink after a long day," she muttered to herself.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Denny's voice from behind her.

"'You talking to yourself again Alex? Because we talked about this before remember. I catch you again girl I'm gonna send you off to the nut house ok."

Smiling as she turned to face him, the man she considered to be her best friend, her brother, and a father figure all wrapped up into one package. He'd found her on the streets taken care of her when there was no one else...

_'Enough of that...'_ she mentally scolded herself.

"Funny Den very funny." she told him

"I do try." was all he said as he began to walk in the direction of his office.

Before she turned to follow, she spared one last glance at the bar noticed the men at the bar were still sat there, looking just as out of place as before.

"Weird." she shivered before following Denny into his office and closing the door behind her.

Inside his office Denny sat behind a small oak desk which as usual had stacks of paper work piled on it. She made a mental note to come in early tomorrow and help him file some of it away before making herself comfy on a small couch that had found its home in the corner of his office, it was quite convenient actually she would sometimes come in here on a morning and find Denny asleep on it, she herself had used it a few times after a long shift. Not that Denny would allow any of his other employees to do this, or know about it for that matter.

They had lived together for a short time until he was sure she could manage on her own. He'd given her a family, a home and with the help of some forged documents he'd given her a job.

They shared a close bond, one that never went unnoticed by her work mates or customers alike, they all had their own theories of course but luckily none had ever been remotely close.

There was a lot of history between the two of them. They trusted one another, kept the others secret. A secret, that had bonded them from the very beginning. They were new mutants. That didn't make them bad people, just different.

Denny is what is known as a psyonic, you put any object in front of him and he'll move it without even lifting a finger. She smiled remembering a discussion they once had on the matter. _'You call it telekinesis, I call it too lazy to use his damn legs.'_

Her abilities on the other hand were a completely different thing altogether, see she didn't really have just the one, she belonged to two separate categories. She was freak among freaks. Her parents had been new mutants, and had passed on that little trait, she figured that was the reason behind her being so different from others that she'd met. She had grown used to the feral within and the advanced senses that came with it. It was the other part that she was unsure of, the elemental. It had started out small, she could freeze objects with one touch and melt them just as easily with another. But lately with each month that passed she began to discover new and scary things that she could do with her abilities, at first she told Denny, but as the changes became more frequent she kept them to herself.

The sound of Denny's voice broke through her thoughts bringing her mind back into the present.

"Some crowd tonight Den can you believe it?'' he asked.

''Took me fifteen minutes just to get to the bar? It's crazy." she said slouching further into the couch.

"Things are looking up.'' he said making his way across the room to sit beside her.

"So. 'You forget it was you're night off or did you miss me that much?" Denny asked leaning back.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of m.o.n.e.y." she said a small smile spreading across her face.

"Ah your wage, no problem." Denny said.

With a flick of his wrist a small brown envelope flew from the top of his desk and landed on her lap. Noticing it Alex began to laugh.

"Like I said before, lazy." they shared a smile at this.

''Jealousy is not a good quality to have Alex.'' he says with grin that reaches his eyes.

''Please, I have enough dealing with my own thing thank you very much.'' she huffed before heading towards the door.

''Hey, where are you...'' he paused as she opened the door to reveal Jeff standing there mid knock.

"Whoa, Alex you scared me. Is Denny in?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

"What's the problem Jeff?" Denny asked, as she moved away from the door.

"We need another barrel changed downstairs and we're rushed off our feet as it is." Jeff replied.

"No problem. I'll be down in a sec'." Denny said as he got off of the couch.

"Ok, thanks Den." Jeff said as he turned around to make his way back to the bar.

Closing the door she turned to face Denny who was giving her his best _'what the hell?' _look.

"'You psychic now too? Can i just add that to the list of power's you' got?'' he said with a small chuckle.

"What? the guy's that heavy footed I could hear him walking down the hall without my feral hearing." she said with an innocent smile .

''So busy night, you wanna pitch in?'' he asked only half serious.

"Denny, I love you as a friend and a boss but I'm headed home, you're on your own buddie." she said making her way to the door.

"Hey, there were a couple of weird guys at the bar mind if I go out the back?" she asked from the door way.

''Weird how?'' he asked concerned.

''I don't know, I just got a weird vibe off 'em is all. You've heard the rumors.'' she told him.

''Exactly. Rumors Alex, some secret agency hunting new mutants... it's a little farfetched don't you think?'' he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

''Yeah, you're probably right. I'm just a little...'' she sighed in defeat.

''No you're a lot.'' he said with a loving smile.

''Go home, get some sleep.'' he said pushing her towards the exit.

"I'll see you tomorrow kiddo." he called from behind her.

"Night Den." she said before closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X or any of the its characters, this story and the new characters are mine however and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Note:** this story was originally posted back in 2005, I have since took another look at it spell checked and done some rewriting, I hope there are still some mutant x fan's around to enjoy it and i will be adding a banner to my profile page shortly.

**Chapter One**

The night was still early as the team flew the helix over the city. Making their way to a club named Fusion that was located in the center of town, to pick up a new mutant who had recently appeared on the GSA's radar. It was a simple mission really, get to the new mutant before the GSA did. It had been a quiet journey so far, Brennan and Jesse were sat up front piloting the Helix, while Shalimar and Emma sat behind at the rear of the Helix. Shalimar was the first to speak.

"So Adam this new mutant, why is she so important to the GSA anyway?" she asked from her seat behind Brennan.

The sound of Adam's voice filled the Helix.

"Well it would appear that either the GSA have suddenly taken an interest in capturing non new mutants or she's extremely good at covering her tracks. I've gone over our database twice it's like she doesn't exist." Once Adam had finished the Helix was quiet for a few seconds until Brennan spoke up.

''What about police records, any priors?'' he asked.

''None that I could find.'' Adam sighed in frustration.

"So let me get this straight the new mutant you're sending us out for might not be a new mutant at all?" Brennan asked

''Which means we don't know what powers we're gonna be expecting or even if she has any in the first place." Jesse continued

The sound of Adams voice once again flooded the Helix "Look guys I'm in the dark about this women too, but I wouldn't send you into a situation I didn't think you couldn't handle." There was a short silence before Adam continued.

"All I know is that her name is Alex Matthews and she works at the club you're headed to now, we can't let the GSA get to her before we do.'' Adam finished.

"Ok Adam we're coming into range with the club now." Jesse said switching the Helix to stealth mode.

"Doesn't look like we're gonna be able to land on the roof of the club, buildings too small, looks like across the street will have to do." Brennan said as he brought the Helix down on the roof top opposite the club.

"Alright, let me know when you've got her." Adam said.

Walking out of the back entrance of the club, Alex turned around and closed the heavy duty steel door behind her and began to walk down the small ally way behind the club in the direction of her apartment. As she neared the entrance to the ally a black SUV came careering around the corner coming to a screeching halt not far from where she was standing. She turned and began to walk back in the direction she had originally come from when she saw a similar vehicle driving towards her from that end of the ally as well, as the vehicle came to a halt four men in suits stepped out in to the ally, she saw that the occupants of the first car had done the same and were starting to make their way towards her.

"Great this is just great." she said as she moved into a position where she could see all of them.

"Eight against one boy's this is cheating." she said allowed to them as she moved into a fighting stance.

Suddenly the back door to the club opened and the two men from the bar stepped out into the ally.

"Make that ten." she said spotting them.

"Alex Matthews?" one of them asked.

"That depends." she told him.

"You wanna tell me what you want before I answer that." she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

With that she flew into action delivering a nasty left hook to the guy stood nearest to her and then a flying kick sending him into the nearest wall, crumpling to the ground he lay there unconscious.

"One down..." Alex muttered as more of them came charging at her.

Holding her arm out a white mist appeared from the palm of her hand freezing the puddle of water in front of her, the agents who had been running towards her skidded across it before landing in a heap. while they were regrouping she took on the two that had been watching her in the club, punching one so hard that he collided with the wind shield of the SUV. Turning to face the other guy she cornered him so that he had his back against the wall, she was just about to take him out when the remaining agents jumped her, pulling her to the ground then began to kick and punch her.

"Now boys didn't your momma teach you, never to hit a women?" Brennan called out as the team stepped into the ally.

Seeing they had company the agents began to fan out, moving forward Emma sent a wave of fatigue at the agent nearest to her.

"Sweet dreams." she said as he fell to the ground.

Two agents ran at Brennan who sent a series of kicks and punches their way, meanwhile Shalimar ran over to the young woman who was still been pinned down by two agents with a swift kick to the head she knocked one of the agents out before turning on the remaining agent. By now Brennan was down to just one agent grabbing a fist that was headed towards his face he sent shot an electrical current straight through his arm, his body twitched for a few seconds before he fell to the ground.

One agent who ran up to Jesse seemed a little surprised when he didn't move but punched him anyway, the second before his fist made contact Jesse massed. While the agent clutched his hand Jesse grabbed him by the hair and kneed him in the face. Suddenly there the sound of a man's voice filled the ally.

"Stop!" he demanded as he held a gun towards Emma's head.

Brennan lifted his hand up electricity crackling at his fingertips, unsure if he should make a move.

"One move sparky and she's dead." The agent told him.

Before any of them could react Alex, who was still on the floor opened her hand creating a glowing sphere of light that went un noticed to everyone, when she was sure the agent wasn't looking she threw the sphere towards the gun which began to glow, suddenly the agent cried out in pain and dropped the gun which was now melting on the pavement before he could move Emma kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"Guess that answered that question." Shalimar said as she helped the young woman to her feet, the rest of the team walked over to them Jesse stepped closer to Emma.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." was all she said.

"Are you ok?" Shalimar asked looking at the women who had a nasty cut along her hair line.

"Thanks for the save, but I'm going now." The young women said turning to leave.

"Wait, we need to talk, we're..." Shalimar began but was cut off

"No, we don't need to do anything, I just..." the girl began but suddenly stopped, looking down she saw a small dart sticking out of her chest.

Spinning around Brennan saw that one of the agent's had regained consciousness and was holding a tranq gun, before the agent could fire again, he shot another electrical current at him, sending the agent the ground.

Alex stood there for a few seconds, not taking her eyes off the dart even as she began to sway. Pulling the dart out she stumbled forward only to be caught by Jesse who gently lowered her to the ground.

"Easy..." Jesse said in a calming tone

"I can't feel anyth..." Alex began to say when suddenly the ally around her began to spin.

Struggling against the drug that was working its way through her system, Alex tried to remain awake, her eyes flashed a feral yellow before they closed and the darkness claimed her, Shalimar had seen this and thought she was going crazy.

"Did you guys see that..." she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mutant X or any of the its characters, this story and the new characters are mine however and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Note:** this story was originally posted back in 2005, I have since took another look at it spell checked and done some rewriting, I hope there are still some mutant x fan's around to enjoy it and i will be adding a banner to my profile page shortly.

**Chapter Two**

Alex woke to find herself lying in a small medical chair, squinting her eye's against the bright lights on the ceiling she raised her hand towards her throbbing head, tracing her finger tips along the cut that she had received during the fight in the ally, she traced the outline of three butterfly stitches wincing in pain as she did so. Someone had been kind enough to patch her up. Sitting up she began to take in her surroundings soon realizing she was inside a lab.

_'Well I'm not strapped down, that's always a good sign.'_ she thought to herself as she slid off the chair.

Looking around the lab she noticed there were two glass panels, one at the far end of the lab and another a few feet to her left. Deciding that going out the back door might be her best option she began to walk towards it. The sounds of voice's coming from outside the lab stopped her in her tracks. She remained where she was stood and listened carefully. Five people. Three male, two female.

_'Let's see what's behind door number two.'_ she thought, turning towards the door at the front of the lab.

Sticking close to the wall she poked her head around the corner being careful not to be seen, she watched the group through the glass panel as a small voice in the back of her mind continued to remind her what curiosity did to the cat. Lucky thing she had canine DNA, she stayed listening carefully to their conversation.

"Well she's definitely a new mutant." Jesse said from where he sat on the steps of the dojo.

"Well, what kind of powers are we talking about here?" Adam asked.

"She's an elemental. Thermal transfer, at least that's what it looked like at first." Brennan replied.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"She was on the floor she pulled the dart out and..." Emma began.

"Her eyes, they flashed." Shalimar told him.

"What you mean like a feral's would?" Adam asked.

"Exactly." Shalimar replied.

"How is it possible, I mean did the experiments at Genomex go that far?" Jesse asked.

"Anything is possible, who knows what they cooked up after I left." Adam admitted.

Alex continued to listen in, she recognized four of the group from the ally, they had helped her. But just because they had helped her didn't necessarily make them the good guys. The group remained silent for a few seconds she noticed that the brunette had an odd look on her face.

"Emma?" she heard the older man ask.

The brunette didn't reply instead she looked over the man's shoulder and straight at her, by now the others had seen her stood behind the glass screen as well.

"Crap." Alex muttered.

Turning around she ran towards the other doorway, looking behind her she saw the two men from the ally running towards her. Before they were half way across the lab the glass screen slid close. Thinking quickly Alex placed the palm of her hand against the screen door within seconds ice began to spread across it freezing it shut. Pulling her hand free she began to run down the long corridor, stopping only for a moment to look over her shoulder for any signs of the others. Seeing none she turned in time to see a large metal gate coming down from the ceiling blocking her way out, she ran towards it but was too late.

Alex placed both her hands on the gate, so that her fingers were wrapped around the bars, taking a deep breath as ice began to spread from her hands to the gate, it continued to so for a few second before it started to seep back into her hands letting go of the gate Alex looked at her hands in disbelief.

"What the..." she began to ask when suddenly she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

"It's okay Alex you're amongst friends." Adam said as he approached her.

"Is that what you are 'cause I have friends and they don't try to hold me in strange places against my will." Alex said as she slammed both hands against the gate.

Alex turned to face the man who had spoken to her, stood beside him were the two women from the ally, and the dark haired man.

"I understand you're feeling a little..." Adam began to say but was cut off by Alex.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling right now." Alex said as her eye's turned a feral yellow.

"But I do..." Emma said stepping forward.

"Fear, confusion, distrust... but we're not the bad guys." Emma told her.

Stepping forward Shalimar allowed her eyes to change too.

"We're not here to hurt you, but we can't let you leave just now, it's not safe. There are people out there who are looking to either put you in stasis or use you as a lab rat." Shalimar informed her.

''The GSA...'' Alex muttered.

''You know about them?'' Emma asked her.

''I've heard rumors but...'' Alex responded to nobody in particular.

''A secret agency charged with hunting down mutants, mutants that they made.'' Alex continued, trying to absorb this new information.

''What happened tonight that was just a taste...'' Adam informed her.

''Two teams, they wanted you bad.'' Brennan said.

''And you stop them?'' Alex asked clutching the side of her head.

She wasn't sure if it was from that attack or the overload of information she was receiving, either way her head was pounding.

''Where we can.'' Adam replied stepping forward.

''Mutant X?'' Alex whispered in disbelief.

''It's all real.'' she said, her gaze moving from one person to the next.

''I'm sure you have questions, why don't we head back to the lab and I can take another look at that head wound.'' Adam said softly.

''I'm fine, it's just a little headache is all.'' she said, backing away.

''You can trust us...'' Shalimar said placing a comforting hand on the young girls shoulder.

''Hey, it's okay. Nobody is gonna hurt you.'' Shalimar spoke softly, as Alex flinched at the contact.

She didn't know these people. She didn't know who she could trust. But after her first encounter with the GSA she told herself anything was better than option B. After weighing up her options for a moment she finally spoke up.

''Okay.'' she agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: These are not my characters (well maybe alex) just playing with them. Finally got around to posting this, don't know if anyone reads this anymore, but enjoy. **

Alex followed the group through a series of short passageways before coming to a stop at the top of some concrete steps, she stood in place taking in her surroundings as the others began to descend the stairs. She stared at the large open space in front of her in awe, she got the feeling that whatever operation they had going on here was organized and had the money to back it up.

''It's pretty intimidating at first I'll give you that…'' Shalimar spoke softly, but there was humor in her tone.

''That's not the word I was searching for…'' Alex replied with a small smile before following the others.

''This is your home?'' she asked as they reached the bottom level.

''Among other things...'' Shalimar smiled as they came to a stop in front of the lab door which was still currently frozen shut.

''Ah right sorry about that…'' Alex said with a sheepish smile.

''Doors cased in ice Adam, its solid…'' came Jesse's voice from inside the lab.

Seconds later he phased through the wall causing Alex to jump back as he came to stand beside her, her gaze traveling back and forth between the Jesse and the wall he had just walked through.

''Hey.'' He smiled politely.

''Did you just…'' she began.

''Oh that, yeah.'' He replied grinning.

''Okay. I've seen some pretty weird stuff but that... top's the lot." Alex said relaxing.

''Speaking of weird…'' Brennan said pointing towards the lab door.

''Right, may I?'' she asked, turning to face Adam.

Receiving an encouraging nod she made her way toward the frozen lab door, studying it for a second before placing both of her hands flat against the ice, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and focused. She felt the heat building in her hands before transferring it to the door, opening her eyes she saw a familiar red glow covering her hands as the droplets of water began to trickle down to the ground. Removing her hands from the door she held them before her, focusing on the droplets she made quick work of turning them into steam. She swayed on her feet for a moment before stepping away from the door.

''Easy.'' Brennan said, supporting her for a second.

''Thanks, guess I'm still a little fuzzy…'' she explained as he led her into the lab.

''Here, sit back.'' He said helping her to the chair.

''That was quite an impressive display.'' Adam said as he approached.

''So any other powers we should know about?'' Jesse asked.

''No that's pretty much all of it…'' Alex replied.

''Alex with your permission I'd like to take few readings, make sure whatever you were shot with is making its way out of your system.'' Adam said softly.

''Sure, what do I have to do?'' she asked.

''Just lie back and we'll take care of the rest.'' he replied, giving the others a look.

''We'll give you guys some space…'' Jesse said, as he and the others turned to leave.

As she turned to follow the others Shalimar felt a gentle tug on her arm, she turned to face the young mutant who looked as though she were ready to bolt any second.

''Would you stay with me, please?'' Alex asked softly, a hint of fear clear in her eyes.

''Sure.'' Shalimar said placing a comforting hand on the girls arm.

''You seem to have a good handle on your abilities.'' Shalimar spoke.

''Lots of practice...'' the younger woman responded, her eyes darting from one corner of the lab to the next.

''It's easier to blend in when you don't make mistakes.'' she explained.

''Ready to begin?'' Adam asked with a warm smile.

''I guess...'' Alex said, hoping she sounded more positive than she felt.

''Just try and lie still. I'm right here if you need anything.'' Shalimar said seeing the young mutant tense up.

''It's not gonna beam me up is it?'' she asked as a warm gold light flowed over her.

''No.'' the older feral chuckled softly.


End file.
